The Potential I Have To Be Yours
by PunkAndDrunkDragonSlayer
Summary: "I left because loving you was wrong. I vowed to never love you again. But I break that vow a little more every time I see you with that empty look on your face"
1. Chapter 1

_**UH HI GUYS! I'M NEW TO WRITING FANFICS SO UM BEAR WITH ME! GOMEN IF ITS TO CLICHE BUT TRUST ME ITS NOT REALLY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! **  
_

_**PunkAndDrunkDragonSlayer: Hey Natsu and Lucy!**_

_**Natsu :Hi!**_

_**Lucy: Hey! Can I do the disclaimer?**_

_**Natsu: No I wanna do it! "PunkandDrunkDragonSlayer does not own Fairy Tail because if she did me and Lucy would have been together for a while**_

_**Me and Lucy:E-EH?**_

* * *

_A downward spiral just a pirouette, Getting worse 'til there's nothing left_

_What good comes of something_

_When I'm just the ghost of nothing, nothing?_

_ ~From Now On We Are Enemies (Fall Out Boy)_

"If we wanna catch the train without anyone knowing, we better leave now!" I yelled at my favorite blue exceed.

"Aye Sir!" He hollered as we ran to the train station.

You're probably wondering why me and HAPPY (that's right! The neko's with me!) are leaving and so I will tell you guys...

XxXxXx Flashback xXxXxX

_It was just another one of those days where everyone ultimately ignored me. I me it wasn't abnormal to me because its be just about 3 months since Lisanna came "back from the dead" Especially Team Natsu. Gray turned cold on me err, colder I guess (pun not intended), Erza ignored me, and Natsu, well Natsu is something different. I actually confessed to him, and he completely disregarded it. I mean his words to be exact: "My girlfriend should be able to at least take out some enemies unlike you who just hides behind her spirits." It's safe to say we haven't talked in a while. But what really pushed me over the edge was the day I was a solo mage..._

"Hey Lucy, we needa talk!" _Hearing Natsu's voice was something I did not want to hear now of all times._

"What the Hell do you want from me?" _Today is the only day I allow myself to curse. Today only._

"Well we need you off the team because we want Lisanna instead of you."

_I let the shock sink in for a minute before I snapped my head up. I felt sudden heat course though my body and before I realized what I did, a loud *smack* could be heard from the now quiet guild. _

_I don't regret doing what I did. Natsu was the only one who knew what today was. _

"What the fuck is wrong with you Natsu? Did your flames suddenly burn your brain to ashes? If you really wanted me off the team couldn't you have waited another fucking day? You bastard! You're the only one I told about today, but I guess your skull is too thick to have thoughts processed into you microscopic mind."

"Lucy what the hell are you saying? I have no idea what you're talking about so stop acting like a prissy bitch!" _Now thats the last straw._

"Today is July 7. The day my mother died and the day I was born. Anyway, since the whole guild is already listening, this day 16 years ago, My mother died giving birth to me. She had a disease that was not yet discovered, and its still not. The only person I ever told was Natsu because I trusted him. I guess I was wrong."

_If looks could kill, Natsu would be in a pool of his own blood. As I dare look at his face, I see that its full of confusion and do I see pity?_

"Luce I-"

"Save it Natsu." _And thats when I ran home._

_Tears are falling freely against my face as I dash into my apartment. Frantically searching through the bathroom cabinets, to find something that will release the tension. Positioning the razor over my wrist, i was gonna slice when a ball of blue slammed into me making me throw the razor across the room. _

_As I look at the blue ball, I realize it was Happy. With tears in his eyes, I felt a lot of guilt wash over me._

"Lucy what are you doing! You could have killed yourself."

_I told Happy the story and saying he was shocked was the understatement of the year. With a sudden outburst, Happy exclaimed, "Let's go train to make you stronger! Then you can kick Natsu's but!"_

"_Aye Sir!" I yelled "I'm going to get you that really expensive fish you wanted just cause you're so nice!" _

"_Arigato Lucy!"_

_Chuckling, I said to myself "Stupid Neko"_

XxXxXx Present TIme xXxXxX

And that's why me and my furry little friend Happy are going to train at the Heartfillia estate. I'm so grateful that Happy came with me because I would have literally died the minute I stepped foot in the forest leading to the estate. Sigh...I'm sad aren't I?

"Lushhii! I see a pond! Lets go fishing!"

"Ok sure! Lets go!"

As we paced to the pond, I realize there is a small waterfall. It was gorgeous! Suddenly, I felt a chill going up my back and saw something sparkly on the other side of the the pond. As I look at Happy, we both have a "What the fuck" look on our faces. As we slowly advance, we see a scaly l looking thing.

"Don't be scared queen. It ok to come closer to me."

"Are you talking to me?" I ask

"Yes. Now come I mustache you a question." She said with a straight face. But I could tell by her voice, that she wanted to start cracking up as much as I want to.

But it wasn't shocking when Happy started laughing so hard, that he literally fell on the floor and began rolling around. Soon after me and the mystery thing started laughing too. When the laughing subsided, we were clutching out sides panting for breath.

"Now that we got that out of the way, My name is Astrum and I am a celestial dragon."

It suddenly dawned on me. The sharp teeth, scales, wings. Holy Mavis, Its a dragon!

"You are the queen of the dragons as of today on your 16th birthday. You will take the throne, after you mother, Layla."

After hearing my mothers name, My head jerked up.

"Can you give me more details about this? I'm confused as heck."

Astrum smirked. "Of course queen, well since you know about dragons, that's one thing I don't need to go over. Well you're mother was the queen of dragons and you're father had roots of a fairy. So basically you have dragon slayer magic of every element and you also have fairy magic. You will train with the dragons for a year and a half and another year and a half with the fairies. Also this Neko will also learn magic other than aera. Are you ready to train with us?"

Slowly and synchronized, Happy and Lucy nodded their heads.

"Well you need to swim to the other side of the Waterfall so follow me!"

* * *

**UM SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! I'LL GIVE COOKIES IF YOU DO!**

**OH AND SHOULD THE ENTIRE STORY BE IN LUCY'S POV OR SHOULD WE CHECK IN ON NATSU AND THE GUILD EVERY LITTLE WHILE?**

**~BYEE EVERYONE!**


	2. The 3 Year Journey Begins!

**So guys...HEY! That was actually good feedback I got in the last chapter! Sorry it took me a long time to update but i had a couple of issues to deal with this past week so um yeah...**

**I hope you like this Chappy!**

* * *

The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds…

~This Is Gospel (Panic! At the Disco)

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

As i barge into the guild in my usual manner, I see that the guild is unusually quiet. Huh I wonder what's up? Well it's not like I should care. Right?

'_You should care. Their your nakama! If their quiet, something really bad must have be happening._

"Fine but you are such a nuisance." I mumble to myself.

As I walk to the bar, I see a crying MiraJane. And does gramps look more drunk than

usual? And why is Cana not drinking at all? And why is Gray fully dressed, and Juvia's notstalking him... And Erza is not eating her strawberry cake? Holy shit it must be the end of the world!

"What's up Mira are you ok? And why is the guild all bonked up and different?" My voice more and more laced in worry with every next question.

_'Heh, it looks like you do care after all huh?'_

"Oi teme, shut up." I thought back. "I need answers now or I will explode. Thats it. I'm not concerned.

Turning my attention back to the sobbing takeover mage, I see her clutching two envelopes.

"What are the envelopes for?"

"One for you and the other one is for the guild. I wanted to wait until everyone was here before I read it out loud." Mira said while handing me the envelope and gently opening the other one.

Said person began reading the letter:

_ Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ This is probably one of the most heartbreaking things I have to say. I'm_

_ leaving the guild for a little while to train. It will take me about 3 to 4 years. You probably don't even realize it huh? I guess you might be too wrapped up in Lisanna returning. Oh well to make this letter short, Natsu, Happy decided to ` come along with me on this training journey. So don't worry._

_ And for the rest of the guild, I don't want you guys to be depressed ok?I want you guys to have parties for no apparent reason, I still want Natsu and Gray fighting, I still want Juvia to stalk Gray, (And Gray, give her a shot, she really good for you!) (Said person started blushing madly.), I want you guys to be the loudest guild in Fiore, and most importantly make sure you stay as the number one guild! I bid you all farewell for this time being. Just don't try to forget me ok? Well I have to go now! I will most likely send monthly messages to you guys, so I just won't disappear on you guys!_

_Arigatou minna for everything you have done for me! I will never forget you!_

_Until 3 years I guess._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lucy Heartfillia_

"I guess that bitch finally left huh?" I said with my usual goofy smirk.

At this point, I had everyone's attention.

"Your right babe. She was just holding us back." Lisanna said coming up to me.

_'What the hell are you guys thinking?She is your mate you dumbass?'_

'Correction, she's your mate.' I retorted in my mind

As I snap myself out of my thoughts, I find myself on the floor and Gray standing over

me with a dark expression.

"If you ever talk shit about Lucy again, I kill you in front of everyone. And I'll have no

regrets." He snapped and walked away to Juvia?

'_Look now even ice princess hates you! Great fucking Job'_

I guess its time to read my letter right?

**3rd person POV**

As Natsu opened the letter, he started reading:

Dear Natsu,

I don't even know if I should call you Natsu anymore. To clear up any confusion, I know you're dirty little secret! Now Now, don't be so shocked! I am the dragon queen for Mavis sakes, but I bet you that knew that didn't you? Oh and tell Amazon I said hi! One last thing. I don't know you're intentions of making Natsu and Lisanna you're prey, but know well, when you mess with nakama, you won't make it out watch your back!

For the real Natsu, I miss you like hell! I don't know if you really meant that when you said I'm not fit to be your girlfriend or whatever,but trust me, by the time I come back I will be bigger and better than ever before! And what you read up there is true. I am the dragon queen. I'm taking my mothers place and I have a surprise for you! Igneel says hi! He also says he misses you like crazy!

Now Natsu, I must warn you. The physical form of you will start taking over your mind in about 3 and a half years. But you have no control over your body as it is right now. I'm practicing a release spell for you and it should be completed by the time I'll get back.

Now this part of the letter is from Happy:

Hi Natsu! I am with Lushi because she is really sad and I don't like her sad. I'm going to learn new magic and then I can impress Charla! Don't worry about me, when we get home i'll buy you some fish! Bye!

Your New rival and your Exceed,

Lucy Heartfillia and Happy Dragneel

**Natsu's POV:**

'Oh shit she knows! What the hell am I supposed to tell Lady Amazon now' I thought

'_Haha Looks like you're plan failed! Lucy knows and she gonna stop you and whoever the hell is this Lady Amazon chick is'_

'But I still have 3 years worth of control over you and I can do whatever I want with this body. Like I can do this and everyone would probably think you are just an ass. Watch'

"Hey everyone! Me and Lisanna have an announcement to make!"

By the time I stood on one of the tables and help Lisanna up too, I had everyone's

attention again. And let me tell you, they were mad.

"Oi teme what the fuck do you wanna say now?!" ice princess yelled.

"Shut up I'm not here to talk, Lisanna is."I said. Gosh isn't he annoying.

"Well anyway ice boy, we are official going out! Oh and me and Natsu are gonna ditch this joint so bye everyone!" We both laughed at everyones reaction, and then we ran out. Three years in this body will be fun as hell!

**XxXxXxXx**

**Lucy's POV****(right where chapter one left off)**

"Well you need to swim to the other side of the Waterfall so follow me!" Astrum giddily said.

"You ready Happy?" I questioned the blue neko.

"Aye Sir!"

**XxXxXxXx**

After that _very _long swim, we finally are on the other side of the waterfall. I am definitely soaked, but that doesn't compare to what Happy is. After the swim, he brought out his "cat side". Shaking his fur like crazy and then, all of a sudden, he went from a wet cat to a gigantic ball of fur. Damn! I didn't realize how much dang fur he has. Well thats Happy for you! "All we have to do is go to the other side of the cave. And then, we will be in the DRAGON REALM!" I knew dragons were loud, but I didn't know that they would be loud enough to permanently damage your hearing!

"Aye Sir!" me and Happy simultaneously said and ran in. Walking into the cave, I realize its pretty plain, considering we are going into a world of dragons. I mean, I would have at least thought they had some kind of magical...um, you know something that could really knock your socks off. If you're wearing them of course. Great I see the light! Well 3 years of training, here I come!

* * *

The whole Natsu thing may be kinda confusing, so um to clear things up, someone has taken over Natsu's and Lisanna's bodies, and is somehow connected to some Lady Amazon chick, and um the only thing Natsu and Lisanna have control of is their thoughts as of now. So when Natsu is having arguments with himself, hes not going crazy!

Um yeah so review or PM me if this is still confusing and also R&R for the heck of it! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done quicker!

Byezzz~~

PunkAndDrunkDragonSlayer


End file.
